Born to Be King
by Rousdower
Summary: "Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart... You will know peace." What if the Avengers weren't enough to save Earth? Major Character deaths. So AU that the part that is AU is AU. No romance whatsoever, so if you're looking for that, turn away. This story may be pretty upsetting to some.
1. Prologue

Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled.

In the end, you will always kneel.

**A/N: I shan't be able to update a lot.. Four other stories..**

**Hopefully something longer out soon. **

**Rousdower out_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_The italics are Loki's orders to Barton._**

"It's Barton, he's overridden our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?"

Natasha took a deep breath, reigning in her fear. She couldn't risk this weakness now. Her irrational fear of the Hulk was getting irritating. "This is Agent Romanoff. I copy." She heaved herself up and started running towards the detention level. Luckily for her, she knew Barton. She was confident she could take him out.

oOo

Loki sensed the giant oaf was coming, and conjured the clone just as Thor came charging through the door.

"NO!" Thor bellowed, charging towards the apparition. Loki rolled his eyes and closed the door as Thor collided with the back wall of the container. A smile of triumph twisted over his face as he observed his so-called _brother_, finally at his mercy.

"Are you ever _not_ going to fall for that?" he sighed, creating another clone walking towards the cell that now held Thor.

oOo

Natasha watched Barton walk towards her on the catwalk. Before she could blink, he had an arrow pointed at her face. She quickly ducked and charged him. Brining an arm up to block his punch Natasha jabbed at his face.

He dodged it and she jumped back as he notched another arrow. Grabbing onto a bar, she swung over to the next catwalk as he fired. Unfortunately for her, she swung a split second too late.

She screamed mostly in frustration as she felt the arrow go into her shoulder.

oOo

Loki watched in amusement as Thor swung Mjolnir at the cell wall. Pasting a look of mock caution on his face as the ship shook violently, grinning as it stilled. He gleefully observed Thor's shocked expression at the failure of his precious hammer.

He smiled maliciously at Thor as he walked over to the control panel Fury had foolishly flaunted earlier. "The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?"

Oh, this was too good, finally having a chance to put the giant oaf in his place. And now… Wait for it… wait for it...

His guard suddenly toppled over. Agent Coulson stepped in front of the clone, saying, "Move away, please."

Ha. What a predictable mortal.

Loki observed the dangerous looking weapon in the foolish Agent's hands.

"You like this?" Coulson asked. "We started work on the prototype after you sent down The Destroyer. Even _I _ don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?"

Loki tried not to laugh at this idiotic Agent, who seemed to think that he was really _that_ stupid. Stepping forward, he thrust his spear into Coulson's back as his clone dissolved. Ignoring Thor's raging yell, Loki threw the pathetic man against the wall, and watched in delight as he slumped down, breathing heavily, the weapon lying across his lap.

Making his way towards the controls, Loki lifted the hatch, casting one last look at Thor. It took everything in him not to sneer at the hopeful look on the brute's face. Smirking, Loki pressed the button and did an internal dance for joy as the cell holding Thor plummeted out of the ship. Loki checked to see what Barton was doing and grinned when he saw that his minion had an arrow in the Black Widow. Loki's smile turned malicious as he remembered his threat to the woman.

_Bring her._

oOo

Natasha sprang up as Barton swung over to the catwalk, running towards her, another arrow already on the string. She hissed as she wrenched the arrow out of her shoulder, tossing it aside. She could tell that Barton was aiming for the kill, and barely dodged his next arrow.

Barton reached her and swung his bow at her legs. She jumped and kicked him in the chest. Barton staggered back and drew another arrow.

Natasha wasn't expecting him to aim for her legs.

oOo

"You're gonna lose."

Loki froze. Hadn't that irritating man died yet? He slowly turned, "Am I?"

"It's in your nature," the man wheezed.

Loki sneered, "You're heroes are scattered, your fortress falls from the sky… where is my disadvantage?"

The insipid mortal smirked, "You lack conviction."

Loki smirked right back, "I don't think I-"

He felt himself thrown back by a tremendous force that actually hurt quite a bit. He really should have just finished that Agent off… He wouldn't be making that mistake again.

So much for predictable.

oOo

Natasha dropped to her knee as she felt the arrow hit her in the thigh. She struggled to get up, but with one side practically incapacitated, that was proving difficult. Barton walked towards her.

"Clint…" she plead. Maybe he would listen… maybe he would recognize her.

Barton lifted his arm.

Nope.

Natasha internally berated herself as everything went black.

oOo

Loki smirked as Barton jumped onto the jet, an unconscious Black Widow in his arms. Barton dumped her on the floor and set about wrapping her wounds. It wouldn't do to have her bleeding all over the place. Loki got up and walked over to them, looking down at the stupid woman.

In ways she reminded him of Sif…

He snorted. Yes. They had much in common. One of those things being that they were both insipid fools.

He smirked. This day was turning out better than he could have hoped.

oOo

Fury and Steve looked up from the table and saw Agent Hill speed walking towards them, "Sir, Barton escaped with Loki, I think they have Agent Romanoff."

Fury cursed.

Loki had two of his best. _Two. _

_And_ an alien army.

That was not fair.

This day was not turning out very well at all.

**A/N: Hi! **

**I apologize if this first chapter wasn't very good.. I seem to be having a bit of trouble writing with script from the movie. I am trying to put a bit of humor in… just so it's lightens up the disturbing parts.. Hopefully it will get better?**

**I am going to say again, that this story is so AU, that AU doesn't cut it. Aaaand that I won't be able to update a lot, as I am writing many other stories.**

**Oh! And thank you to Wunderkind4006 and Dusk Sky Little Girl for reviewing! You guys are awesome! Thank you to the followers as well!**

**Review! Tell me what you think!**

**Pleeeeeeaaaaase?**

**Rousdower out_ (if you review more, I may update more frequently *wink wink nudge nudge*)**


End file.
